


The Rewards of Courtship

by PJ1228



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-29
Updated: 2004-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nick professed his love for Nat, Lacroix demands retribution. Nick and Lacroix strike a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rewards of Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belongs to me but to Sony/Tristar and TPTB.  
> I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Doris for beta reading.

**The Rewards of Courtship**  
by PJ  
February 2004

 

It had been a perfect evening. Nick had taken Nat first dining and dancing. Then he had escorted her home and accepted her invitation to come up. While he had lingered, she had suddenly laid her arms around him and started a kiss. At first he was shocked at her approach but then he responded eagerly with all the passion held back for so long. After she had come up for air he had started to talk, finally professing his love for her.

They had kissed some more before he reluctantly made his departure. She had asked him to stay the day but he had declined, stating they should take things slowly.

He felt the presence the moment he pulled into the garage. His master was waiting for him. Bracing himself for the inevitable confrontation Nick stepped out of the lift. "What do you want?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice because a perfect evening was turning into an unpleasant morning.

"I believe you know exactly why I'm here, Nicholas," the elder stated. When no answer was forthcoming from Nick he continued. "I am here to claim what is rightfully mine. I'm sure you remember our bargain."

Of course he remembered. It had been hanging like a threat over him for ages and it was the one thing that had kept him from confessing his love to Nat before. "What makes you so sure that I love her?" he tried.

"Oh please, Nicholas. Do not attempt to consider me stupid. I have indulged on your lie once. Do not expect me to do so again. The feelings you projected tonight were unmistakable."

"You cannot take her from me," Nick stated flatly. "She is my life. I don't think I can go on without her."

"You can and you must. As I have done without your sister," Lacroix stated without emotion.

Nick stared at him. The thought of losing Nat suddenly gave him an insight of what Lacroix must have suffered through all these years. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I now understand the pain you have been through. But I'm still convinced that it would have been a mistake to bring Fleur across."

"You may be right on that account," his master conceded to his surprise. "But that doesn't solve your current problem."

"Please," Nick begged. "We're just starting to be together. I don't even know if she still wants me after she realizes what's involved in a relationship with a vampire."

Lacroix thought about this for a moment. It would indeed be interesting to see how the good doctor got drawn towards the dark side. She would either be disgusted or Nicholas would kill her in a bout of passion. His child had never been able to control himself when inflamed by passion. He knew that first hand as he had been on the receiving end of that uncontrolled passion himself. Either way, the problem would be solved by itself. "Very well, Nicholas. I may allow you to continue this courtship. Under two conditions."

Nick's face clouded after a momentary flicker of joy had passed over it. "First you will stop this foolish quest of yours and feed properly."

Nick considered this for a moment. Actually he had thought about switching back to human blood himself. If he wanted Nat to be safe around him, he had to be in full strength to remain in control. And since he had professed his love for her, a mortal lifetime with her seemed too short all of a sudden. "Agreed," he said, causing Lacroix's eyebrows to rise at his immediate consent.

"And second?" Nick asked.

"You will spend one evening per week in my company."

"I'm not going back into your bed, Lacroix!" Nick blurted out.

Lacroix chuckled. "That is not what I had in mind, Nicholas. Unless, of course, you wish to do so. I was more thinking along the line of visiting concerts or a quiet evening at chess."

"Oh," Nick said, slightly embarrassed. "Yes, I think I can manage that."

Lacroix curved his lips. "Good," he breathed. "I will let you know when I have made arrangements. Do you prefer a special weekday?"

"I'm off on Wednesdays," he said.

"Very well, Wednesday it is then." Without further word he departed through the skylight.

Nick stared into the fireplace. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

At first Nick dreaded the approach of every Wednesday. His master usually called the day before to let him know what he had in mind. They had been to the opera, the ballet and an art exhibition. Until now Lacroix's behaviour had been nothing but polite, no biting arguments, no hidden threats.

After a month Nick found himself looking forward to these weekly events. He loved culture and it had been a bit rare in his life as an ordinary cop. He had visited a museum or a concert on occasion but he had to admit that it was so much more pleasant when one had the chance to discuss it with someone who had equal knowledge. This was something he had missed. When he had visited concerts with Nat and pointed out differences he noticed to former performances, she listened with interest but admitted after a while "Sorry, Nick, I'm afraid you've lost me here." With Lacroix it was possible to discuss every bar of every piece of music.

His relationship with Nat had not prospered as he had hoped. She spent more time at the loft than before and they were often kissing and cuddling on the couch, but when he had explained that he would need to bite her in order to be fully intimate, he had seen the sudden flash of fear in her eyes and knew that she wasn't ready yet to take that step. Worse, every time his passion inflamed and his mouth drifted out of habit to the vein at her neck, he noticed how she suddenly froze in his arms. Embarrassed, he mumbled an apology and hastened to the kitchen where he drained half a bottle of blood, wondering why she bothered to remain with him at all.

* * *

This Wednesday his master had procured tickets for a piano performance of Beethoven's sonatas. The concert turned out to be magnificent and Nick agreed afterwards to go for a stroll on the Island's beach.

"Did you notice the subtle changes he made in the allegro part of the Pathétique?" Nick asked his master.

"Yes, they contributed to the overall harmony of the piece," Lacroix replied.

"Do you remember Lady Chesterfield's soirée? I believe it was played there in the same fashion," Nick continued enthusiastically.

"Ah yes, she had excellent taste in her young performers, except for once," Lacroix said while he stretched out on the beach.

Nick plopped down beside him. "You mean that young upstart whom Janette drained during the break? Lady Chesterfield was quite upset when he didn't return and asked me to fill in for him."

"Much to the saving of the evening I might add."

"You know, I would have drained him myself but I didn't want to acquire his bad talent," Nick said with a giggle. "It was bad enough to taste the remnants in Janette's blood afterwards."

"And then you came to me to get your blood cleansed," Lacroix said in a quiet voice.

Nick regarded his master solemnly. On impulse he leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips. Lacroix responded hesitantly at first, then he laid his arms around Nicholas and pulled him on top of him.

Nick fumbled with the tie at Lacroix's collar and felt his own tie being removed. As soon as he had the neck exposed he bit down savagely. Moments later he felt his own neck being pierced as Lacroix completed the cycle. Nick shuddered as the rich essence of his master flooded his mouth. This was something else he had missed, to share the past not only in words but as well in blood.

When they separated, Nick remained lying on top of Lacroix. They stayed in silence listening to the noises of the water's edge and the background noise of the city. For the first time in a long time Nick was at peace with himself.

"You had this planned all along, hadn't you?" Nick asked after a while.

"I admit I had favoured an outcome like this when I proposed the deal to you, but now, that it has happened, I'm as surprised by the event as you are," Lacroix replied. "Sunrise is near. Why don't you come with me?"

Nick sat up. "No. Don't get me wrong, Lacroix. You might have known it would come to this, but for me it comes a bit suddenly. I need time to think it over."

"Very well, Nicholas," Lacroix sighed. "Take as much time as you want. I can wait. I have all the time in the world."

Nick squeezed Lacroix's hand in affection. "Thanks," he said and rose into the sky.

* * *

When he entered the loft he found Nat in an agitated state.

"Nick, I was worried about you. The concert has ended hours ago and you didn't come back."

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I should have called. We've been out for a stroll and forgot the time."

"A stroll? I thought you hated the time you have to spend with him. And yet you agree on a stroll?"

"Well, we discussed the performance. It was magnificent. You should have been there."

Nat noted the enthusiastic beam in his eyes. Then her glance fell on his collar. "Nick, you have blood on your collar," she noted concerned.

He looked slightly embarrassed all of a sudden. "Cut myself when shaving," he mumbled. "Could you excuse me now, I'm rather tired. I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

Nat furrowed her brows. He didn't seem tired at all. If she didn't know better, she would think he was drunk. Perhaps it was better to leave him alone for now. "Good night, Nick," she said and stepped into the lift.

* * *

After her heartbeat had faded into the distance, Nick took a bottle out of the fridge, retrieved a glass from the board and settled onto his couch. He could still feel his master's blood soaring through his veins, filling him with life as nothing else could.

He was at a loss what to do. Should he give in so easily and start another intimate relationship with Lacroix? It would last a decade and then they would split up again, quarrelling over an unimportant matter. He would start running again until Lacroix found him and started their battle anew. They were always running in circles like this. He was so tired of it.

And yet he wished nothing more than to be reunited with his master. But what of Nat, he asked himself. There were so many problems to solve. Contemplating his options, he slowly drained his bottle before retiring into his bedroom.

* * *

Over the next days he expected his master to appear any minute but Lacroix remained silent. No phone calls, not even any hidden messages in his broadcasts.

Then, on Tuesday, he called, suggesting they should spent Wednesday evening at his home over a game of chess. Nick agreed, although Lacroix's intention was clear. The next evening meant Nick had to come to a decision.

As Wednesday arrived, Nick dressed very carefully, even wearing the cufflinks Lacroix had given him decades ago. When he appeared from his bedroom, Nat stared at him in awe.

"Wow, Nick. I thought you were just spending the evening at his place and play chess."

"Ah, you never know Lacroix. We might go out later. Don't wait for me, Nat."

The way the last sentence was spoken made Natalie slightly uneasy. There was more going on tonight than a simple game of chess. And he obviously didn't wish her to know.

* * *

When Nick arrived at Lacroix's mansion, he saw that the chessboard had already been set up. He recognized it as the one he had once given his master.

"Good evening, Nicholas," the elder greeted him. "Please, do sit down. I will be with you shortly." He vanished into the kitchen and reappeared a moment later with a bottle. After taking the seat on the other side of the board he poured two glasses. "Shall we?" he asked, nodding at the board.

"Uhu," Nick murmured and waited for Lacroix to make his opening move.

Nick focused his sole attention on the game which prevented him from letting his thoughts drift to what would come later. As a consequence he found himself on the winning side, much to his own surprise. He had rarely beaten Lacroix at chess.

An hour later, Nick slid his queen in position. "Check," he announced, a hint of triumph in his voice.

Lacroix frowned. His son was unusually attentive tonight. "Congratulations, Nicholas. I fear I have to give up."

"You could still move your knight to cover for your king."

"That would only draw out the inevitable. And I've always been reluctant to lose my knight."

"Perhaps you wouldn't have lost him if you had allowed him a little bit more freedom," Nick ventured.

Lacroix stared at his child. "Perhaps. Perhaps then I would have lost him to his own folly a long time ago if I had neglected my duty as a father."

"Trying to live his life independently and by his own moral standards can hardly be called folly, Lacroix."

"What exactly is your point, Nicholas?" Lacroix asked, choosing the direct approach.

"These last weeks have shown me something that I dared not admit. I realized that I need you in my life. It is hard to have lived 800 years and have no one to share experiences with. I wish to be your son again. But only if you stop interfering with my life. I love my work and my mortal friends. I need you to accept that." Nick held his breath while he waited for Lacroix to reply to that.

The elder sat a long time in silence. Then he reached out to the chessboard and turned down his king into a defeated position. "Very well, Nicholas. You have won the game. Claim your reward."

Nick smiled, eyes golden and fangs extended. Then he stood and dragged Lacroix onto the floor in front of the fireplace. He grazed the vein at Lacroix's neck in an arousing manner before plunging his fangs deep inside. While he drank of his master's essence he felt his shoulder being exposed and shuddered as Lacroix tore into it, completing the cycle. They experienced each other's need for the other and Nick knew that Lacroix would agree to his conditions. For now.

After their passions had subsided, Nick remained contentedly in his father's arms.

"I may have lost this game, Nicholas," the elder stated. "But I've regained my knight."

"Then be careful that you don't lose him again," Nick mumbled, already half asleep.

Lacroix tightened the embrace. "I will, Nicholas, I will."

FIN


End file.
